La muralla de cartón
by kastiyana
Summary: La vida después de la guerra es dura, y las heridas de una infancia en la miseria han hecho que Arthur construya murallas a su alrededor ¿Podrá Francis derribarlas? - AU - FRUK
1. La caja de cartòn

**Nota: Escrito para el evento del Entende Cordiale de la comunidad Fruk-me-bastard de livejournal.**

Esto iba a ser originalmente una adaptación de una historia para niños solamente al mundo Hetaliano, pero si no hubiera sido por la maravilla de concierto al que asistí no se me hubiera ocurrido nada. El primer capítulo correspondo totalmente al libro "La caja de Cartón" los dos siguientes que son las secuelas de eso, corresponden a mis alucinaciones luego de haber visto "The Wall live".

**Disclaimer:** esto es una especie de Crossover múltiple entre Hetalia (que pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya) el relato para niños "La caja de cartón" (de Txabi Arnal y Hassan Amekan) y algunos detalles conceptuales de "The Wall" (de Pink Floyd, Roger Waters y su genialidad) además de algunas alusiones a novelas de caballería =P.

Escribo por diversión sin fin de lucro.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**La caja de cartón**

Did you see the frightened ones? / ¿Viste a los atemorizados?  
Did you hear the falling bombs? / ¿Viste las bombas que caìan?  
Did you ever wonder why we had to run for shelter when the / ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por què debiamos correr  
promise of a brave new world unfurled beneath a clear blue / a refugiarnos cuando la promesa de un mundo mejor se desplegaba bajo un cielo azul  
sky?

(Good bye blue skyes- Pink Floyd)

Alice buscó entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar, algo, cualquier cosa de valor que le fuera útil para revenderlo, o por último alguna fotografía, algo que llevarse de recuerdo para tener una prueba de que su pasado había sido real, que alguna vez tuvo un hogar, que estuvo casada, que James había estado vivo y habían sido felices en un pasado que ahora parecía tan lejano enterrado entre los cascajos de Londres.

El pequeño Arthur pateaba las piedrecillas con sus zapatos rotos, sus pantaloncillos cortos mostrando sus piernas flacuchas, su cara sucia y algo absorbida por no haber tenido una comida decente en días, aparte de los panes duros que encontraba por allí. Para algunos la vida volvía a la normalidad una vez terminada la guerra, la felicidad era retomada y las fiestas comenzaban a florecer en los bares y plazas. Para ellos que lo habían perdido todo, el término de la guerra solo era un alto dentro de esta extensa pesadilla.

-¡Alice! –gritó una de las mujeres damnificadas del barrio. La mujer aludida se dio vuelta a mirar con sus opacos ojos verdes, al tiempo que intentaba en vano controlar su maltraída melena cenicienta, alguna vez dorada.

-El próximo barco sale al amanecer, por si aún te interesa.

-Gracias, Caroline –dijo sinceramente Alice haciéndole una seña. Cuando finalmente comprendió que no quedaba nada que rescatar entre todas esas piedras, se dirigió donde estaba su hijo agachado revisando en vano por alguna cosa que le perteneciera, un muñeco, una foto, un cuaderno, lo que fuera.

-Arthur, querido. –El niño se volvió a ella expectante. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que su madre era capaz de espantar los fantasmas, los malos sueños, las enfermedades y todo lo malo. No podía entender cómo es que ahora no era capaz de espantar el hambre y el frío, pero aún así se arrimaba a ella esperando que, si la apretujaba los suficiente, pudiera despertar de este mal sueño y papá entrara por la puerta de su casa, con su uniforme militar y los soldaditos de plomo que le había prometido.

-Papá no va a volver –le disparó ella a bocajarro desinflando la última de sus esperanzas. El niño hizo un amago de llanto que la mujer detuvo en ese instante poniéndole sus manos en las mejillas –. La buena noticia es que le ha podido ganar a los alemanes, ahora no tendremos que tener miedo de que vengan a matarnos, ¿no te alegra?

Arthur le hubiera dicho que prefería ver cómo los alemanes desfilaban por el London Bridge pero que por favor su papá estuviera allí con él, pero pensó que sonaría cobarde e inapropiado y se quedó en silencio.

-Ahora vamos a tomar el próximo barco a Francia, a buscar a tu tía Vanessa, ella debe tener casa y comida que darnos, estaremos bien. –Arthur le quiso exigir que se lo prometiera, pero nuevamente calló, asintiendo con la cabeza y tomando la mano de guantes rotos de su madre para caminar hacia el muelle.

Viajaron en una bodega refugiados con otros que iban en las mismas condiciones que ellos. Se escuchaba el pululeo de los ratones, el frifrí de una araña en su tejer incesante y el olor del hambre, de la miseria adornando cada partícula de aire. Arthur se recostó contra su madre mientras era mecido por el vaivén del mar y las conversaciones de los adultos y al despertar se encontró desembarcando en el puerto de Calais, para luego subirse a un camión de carga con muchas de las personas que habían venido con él en el barco.

Arthur no sabe qué esperaba su madre exactamente al arribar a París, pero cuando vieron el escenario gris, quejumbroso y abatido de la ciudad el rostro de Alice se contrajo de tal manera que el niño podría haber jurado escuchar el quejido de su corazón. Caminó por las calles, determinada a encontrar en medio de todo el caos la casa que según ella le acogería calurosamente, pero al ver los restos de la fábrica de Renault's Billancourt en el suelo, junto con los barrios del alrededor, supo que probablemente no encontraría ni a tía Vanessa y al señor Magneau, su marido, ni en esa calle ni en las posteriores.

Como no perdía nada con preguntar fue a todos lados, golpeó puertas, finalmente la noche caía y los descubría en una callejuela cercana al parque de Vincennes en que se tiraban entre los escombros que sirvieran de refugio provisional. Arthur ya se había acostumbrado al gruñido de su estómago y al fuego de su garganta pidiendo líquido a gritos, pero aún así se metía entre los árboles intentando ver si había algún animalejo al que robarle bayas o algunas nueces. Sus zapatos ya estaban dando claras señales de rendición y el cuero de sus bracitos parecía curtido por el frío, sin embargo, no daba pie atrás ni pretendía echarse a morir en un rincón, como hacían muchos otros.

Comprendió que las provisorias noches en la calle serían permanentes al encontrar a su madre construyendo con cartones y palos perdidos, una choza no más grande que la casucha del perro de los Smith allá en Londres, pero aún así no le pareció mala idea, el invierno caía, y las primeras lloviznas comenzaban a amenazar la ciudad.

Al medio día iba a los bulevares más transitados a pedir comida, su madre lo enviaba solo, le decía que le iría mejor que si la veían a ella con él y parecía ser en parte cierto, porque le daban algunas frutas sueltas e incluso una vez una señora le dio un baguette completo y le preguntó algo que no supo entender, porque no entendía este idioma extraño que parecía ser un fluido de gruñidos y narices.

Por las tardes se internaba entre los árboles del bosque y jugaba con las hadas que había conocido y que lo entendían, a veces le contaban historias en un idioma extraño que él podía comprender a veces, los enanos le traían flores para ponerlo contento y, en ocaciones, algunas frutas y golosinas que encontraban por allí y que le hicieron prometer no compartir con nadie. Fue cuando estaba entre medio de los arbustos que recibió la molesta visita por primera vez.

Era un niño, con una camiseta rayada, bufanda y el pelo rubio y largo como una niña. Cuando lo vio ahí revolcado y sucio soltó un chillido asustado pero luego se acercó a él como quien ha descubierto un animal salvaje.

-Oh, non, c'est une enfant sauvage! Pauvre chose, pouvez vous parler? (1)

-¿Qué? -preguntó desconcertado Arthur ante el escándalo que hacía este niño.

- Oh, mon dieu, parlant une langue sauvage! (2)

-¡No te entiendo nada! ¡No me caes bien! ¡Ándate a jugar con tus muñecas y déjame solo!

El otro niño lucía más asustado que Arthur pese a ser más grande. Arthur tenía ocho años, era flacucho y bastante pequeño, Francis con sus doce años era bastante más largo que él, pero como había estado toda su vida entre algodones, ver a alguien tan sucio y tan gruñón consistía en toda una amenazante novedad.

-Avez-vous vivre ici dans les bois? (3) -preguntó el niño sin tener respuesta. Arthur se había sentado a mascar unas bayas que le habían traído las hadas y se manchurraba toda la boca con su jugo rojizo.

-Vous avez maman? (4)

Arthur, cansado de su insistencia, se puso a gritar desaforadamente, suponiendo que esa era la única manera de espantarlo, y lo logró. El niño se alejó corriendo como si estuviera batallando con el diablo y Arthur resopló satisfecho poniendo sus manos en su cintura, luego haciendo poses para ver si sobresalían algunos músculos. Consideró que sí al ver un pequeño bultito en su brazo y se sintió el niño más fuerte del mundo.

Cuando anochecía deseaba realmente serlo, porque siempre pasaban gentes desde su trabajo a los barrios aledaños y les gritaban de un modo aterrador. Su madre al hablar con las otras personas de las otras chozas de cartón, decía algo de que todo esto era porque no los querían viviendo allí, pero ellos no tenían donde ir, y a Arthur le daba mucha rabia que estos franceses fueran tan horribles, que no los dejaran vivir tranquilos en sus cajas, donde no molestaban a nadie. Por mucho, lo más amable de este país eran las hadas, también lo más bello, porque donde estaba él, lejos de la torre Eiffel y de la plaza de la Concorde, no llegaban luces, ni perfumes de banquetes. Cuando la gente dice que París es la ciudad más bella del mundo no se refieren seguro a esta calle de ladrillos destruidos, donde hay hambre, frío y pestilencia.

Pasan algunos días y Arthur en el bosque vuelve a ver al mismo niño con cara de niña de la semana anterior, viene con una bolsa de papel en las manos y mira a todos lados como si esperara que le saltara algo encima. Arthur le da en el gusto y sale gritando con su cara sucia, su cabello revuelto y sus cejas enormes. El otro niño chilla, luego hace un gesto de asco y termina exclamando:

-Tu es un enfant très désagréable. (5) -Arthur no entiende, pero sabe que es algo malo, así que se da la media vuelta para deshacerse de él. Y entonces es llamado.

-Attendez-moi! (6) –Arthur se da vuelta y el niño abre la bolsa mostrando la manzana más roja y más grande que ha visto en años. Se acerca francamente humillado y receloso, alarga la mano y la agarra con un gesto azorado, como de un animal salvaje antes de esconderse en los arbustos a devorarla sin ninguna delicadeza. La sonrisa que baila en su rostro es fugaz, sale nuevamente de su escondite, no porque le agrade el intruso, sino porque tiene hambre y no debe hacerse de rogar.

El niño francés está sentado en el suelo con la bolsa en las manos esperándole.

-J'ai apporté pain pour vous, mais vous me dire où vous vivez et si vous maman (7)

-No entiendo nada nuevamente así que hablas como la gente o te voy a morder la mano – protestó Arthur ansioso, porque no quería conversar, quería llevarse lo que estaba en la bolsa y correr lo más rápido posible donde su mamá. El niño francés puso un gesto desesperado pero luego se señaló a sí mismo y dijo lentamente:

-Moi…François… comprendre? –se apuntó nuevamente –François… et toi? (8)-lo señaló a él.

El pequeño inglés creía que estaba en medio de una pesadilla, pero comprendió de qué iba todo eso así que dijo señalándose.

-Arthur… me llamo Arthur –dijo lentamente en el tono más estúpido y burlón que encontró-. Ahora dame la comida.

El chico no había entendido la última orden pero igualmente le pasó la bolsa. Arthur la miró maravillado, dentro habían sándwiches, unos pastelillos y más fruta. No sabía qué decirle; por una parte no quería agradecer y por otra su madre le había dicho que, cuando alguien les daba comida, había que decir gracias. No sabía cómo decirlo en francés, qué dilema.

-Oh mon dieu… vous n'avez pas chaussures (9)- exclamó el francés mirándole los pies.

-¿Qué? –y entonces el niño François señaló ambos pies haciéndole notar la diferencia.

-Sí, no tengo zapatos, pero las hadas tampoco tienen, ni los animales, así que creo que el que está mal acá eres tú. –El chico no le entendió y eso parecía exasperarlo. Así que sin más le hizo una seña con la mano y dijo:

-Je dois y aller, vous voyez demain, serez-vous ici demain? (10)-Arthur no entendió pero le devolvió las señas antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su madre. Alice había estado muy contenta y cuando le preguntó de dónde lo había sacado él le dijo que un niño con cara de niña en el bosque le traía esas cosas.

-Debes decirle "merci beaucoup" la próxima vez que lo veas, eso es muchas gracias, ya sabes Arthur que debes decirle gracias a la gente. –Entonces había comenzado a toser, convulsionándose. Arthur se alejó de ella y la observó toser repetidas veces hasta que se sacó la mano de la boca y tenía entre los dedos un rastrillo de sangre, ella lo limpió sin darle importancia, le hizo lavarse las manos con el agua que tenían en una botella y luego sirvió la cena caída del cielo. Esa noche antes de dormir sintieron una patada en la choza pero Arthur no le dio importancia mientras su mamá le tarareaba una nana. Ella se amarraba la boca para no toser sobre él; ya no le daba besos, le decía que era peligroso y a veces incluso se ponía más misteriosa diciéndole:

-Si en algún momento llego a faltar o llega pasar algo, debes correr a la iglesia de las monjas que te mostré el otro día, ¿lo entiendes, Arthur? –Él asentía con la cabeza y se llenaba la boca de pan que había comprado con el dinero de la limosna.

Pasaron cinco días más antes de volverse a encontrar al niño rubio con cara de niña. Ahora traía un paquete más grande y un libro en la otra mano. Le hizo señas de acercarse y sacó un papel de su bolsillo qué comenzó a leer:

-Hello, Arthur, you english –El pequeño inglés hizo una mueca de espanto al ver cómo destrozaban su idioma con ese sonido tan nasal, pero el tal François seguía:- I know you orphan… (11)

-I'm not orphan (12)–gritó Arthur y entonces el francés preguntó:

-Non _orphan_? c'est très magnifique! –Nuevamente Arthur sintió el deseo de ponerse a gritar como animal y espantarlo, pero la prerrogativa de lo que podía haber en la bolsa le hacía mantener la compostura y, dentro de lo posible, los modales. Volvió a sacar el papel y dijo: I have food for you, bread and fruit (13)

-Thank you –masculló Arthur irritado, el francés lo observó con desconcierto y entonces el pequeño inglés dijo lo más concentradamente posible –. Merci beacoup.

-Oh… non… votre prononciation est horrible -Arthur entendió dos palabras «Pronunciation» y «horrible» y con eso le bastó para chillar:

-Yours is too, frog and I got to stand it anyways because of your horrible food (14)

François hizo un amago de mirar en el diccionario con la intención de traducir todo aquello, pero supo que era inútil así que dejó el libro de lado y sacó algo de sus bolsillo:

-Toys…soldiers, for you (15)

Arthur abrió enormemente sus ojos y los agarró fascinado, François parecía satisfecho y más aún cuando le alcanzaron uno de los cinco soldaditos y el inglés ordenó:

-Let's play (16)–y con esa simple palabra comenzaron a jugar a la guerra, luchando entre ellos, luego luchando en contra de los arbustos imaginando que eran alemanes, mientras las hadas miraban horrorizada tan violento juego. Se hizo tarde eventualmente y el niño francés se retiró dejando a un Arthur muy feliz con una cuantiosa cena y juguetes nuevos.

Esa sería la última noche del pequeño inglés en su choza de cartón. Un día viernes como cualquiera un grupo de hombres borrachos patearon las cajas, la gente comenzó a gritar y entonces de la nada, fuego. El humo los rodeaba y Arthur casi no podía ver lo que sucedía, entre el humo negro, las llamas y la tos de su madre que parecía empeorar.

-Corre, Arthur, ve donde las monjas –le ordenó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y entonces no pudo más que hacer caso y correr a todo lo que sus piernas y pies descalzos le daban; hasta entonces, no se había internado mucho más allá de los dominios de la callecita y el parque, el cemento frío le estaba azotando los pies pero pudo llegar a una iglesia y acostarse a dormir tarareándose a sí mismo la melodía que solía dedicarle su madre.

Al despertar estaba en una habitación, en una cama, desnudo, y una monja vestida de gris lo observaba con un gesto preocupado.

-Has despertado, por fin, ¿cómo te llamas pequeño?

-I don't speak french (17)–contestó secamente el niño mirando a todos lados en busca de su ropa, tenía que correr a la callejuela a buscar a su mamá y decirle que había llegado bien donde las monjas. La que lo había hablado al despertar había desaparecido y volvió con otra monja que sí hablaba inglés. Le preguntó su nombre y cómo había llegado a la ciudad. Arthur les contó todo y les dijo lo que había ocurrido anoche. La más vieja se llevó las manos al rostro horrorizada y le ofreció un cuantioso desayuno con leche tibia. Ese día no fue a ver a su madre, ni el que seguía. Le explicaron que ese lugar había sido incendiado y que todos ahora estaban con Dios. Él preguntó si podía ir con ellos entonces, ahí donde estaba Dios y sor Bridgitte le había explicado que no podía por ahora, que en algún momento todos irían pero que mientras tenían que buscarle un nuevo hogar.

Arthur no quería una nueva mamá ni un nuevo papá, quería a su mamá Alice con su pelo rubio y largo y sus canciones de cuna y a su papá con su uniforme militar y sus soldaditos de plomo. Igualmente al tiempo vino una señora a verlo, su nombre era Molly, y su marido se llamaba William y eran ingleses; ella era mayor que su madre y sus hijos ya estaban grandes y se habían ido de casa y ella quería otro niño ahora. Arthur se fue con ellos porque hablaban inglés, y la señora tenía un pelo rojo muy bonito del cual salía un olor parecido al de su mamá.

Ahora tenía zapatos, un cuarto para él solo, ropa abrigada y de su talla. Comía cuatro veces al día e iba a la escuela al tiempo que su nueva mamá se sentaba con él a enseñarle francés mucho mejor y más comprensible que ese niño François que parecía niña y al que no volvió a ver. Igualmente tenía grabada en su mente las imágenes de su casa en Londres, de su choza de cartón y de Alice; a veces cuando abría su armario abría una caja de cartón, de esas dónde guardan los zapatos los que tienen; la mantenía vacía, llena de sus memorias porque no quiere olvidar de donde viene, ni lo que sucedió; tiene miedo de olvidar las risas de su madre, su tos, su canciones y sus lágrimas.

Por eso a veces cuando juega con el espejito de bolso de su nueva mamá, se enfoca los ojos muy de cerca, y ahí en esos ojos verdes, puede ver de alguna manera a su mamá como antes todas las noches, antes de irse a dormir.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Arthur Kirkland se sacudía el abrigo de gabardina mientras se aferraba a su maletín. Le gustaba usar el trasporte público y escuchar las historias de las personas, sus rutinas, sus deseos diarios. Se preguntaba si la gente en Londres soñaba y trabajaba y caminaba de la misma manera o si él ya caminaba, trabajaba o soñaba como francés. No le gustaría que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Se bajó del tren frente al juzgado, entregó los papeles al secretario, discutió unos segundos con otro de los encargados y luego salió por la puerta dispuesto a ir a almorzar lo más rápido posible. Entró al primer café que encontró y se sentó en una esquina solitaria tomando el periódico, buscó como siempre en la página de internacionales esperando saber algo de su tierra natal; algunos cotilleos sobre la Reina Isabel es todo lo que obtiene. Deja el periódico en la mesa decepcionado y le da la orden al mesero:

-Tráeme cualquier plato que ya tengas preparado, una taza de té y una tarta de frutos rojos, rápido que tengo prisa.

En ese momento una bandeja cae ruidosamente y un tipo tras la barra del local, con melena rubia y barba de chivo exclama:

-Mon Dieu, si est l'enfant sauvage (18).

:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Traducciones:**

(1) ¡Oh, no, es un niño salvaje! Pobre ¿sabes hablar?

(2)¡Oh,Dios, habla una lengua salvaje!

(3)¿Vives acá en el bosque?

(4)¿Tienes mamá?

(5)Eres un niño muy desagradable.

(6) ¡Escúchame!

(7)Te he traido pan, pero debes decirme dónde vives y si tienes mamá

(8) Yo Fraçois... ¿Entiendes?... François ¿Y tú?

(9)Oh mon dieu… vous n'avez pas chaussures : Oh Dios mío, no tienes zapatos

(10) Je dois y aller, vous voyez demain, serez-vous ici demain? - Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana ¿Vas a estar aquí mañana?

(11)Hello, Arthur, you english – I know you orphan…: Hola Arthur, tu ingles, sé que tu Huerfano (inglés de diccionario jaja)

(12) Non orphan? c'est très magnifique! : (acá mezcla inglés y francés) ¿No huerfano? ¡Eso es magnífico!

(13) Oh… non… votre prononciation est horrible : Oh…no… tu pronunciación es horrible

(14) Yours is too, frog and I got to stand it anyways because of your horrible food: La tuya lo es también y debo soportarla por tu espantosa comida.

(15)Toys…soldiers, for you: Juguetes… soldados, para tí

(16) Let's play: Juguemos

(17) No hablo francés

(18) Mon Dieu, si est l'enfant sauvage: ¡Dios Mío! Si es el niño salvaje


	2. La muralla

**Nota: **!Casi olvido actualizar! Y luego me matan... pasa que esto lo hice a comienzos de marzo entonces luego olvido que no lo he publicado... Como sea, acá está. Gracias a Alega por corregir esta huifa, yo como que escribo muchas veces sin pensar en lo que digo.

No es necesario que hayan visto "The wall" para comprender esto, si lo han hecho probablemente disfrutarán más las referencias; si no lo han hecho debo decirles que es un deber moral hacerlo, esto es parte del patrimonio cultural universal… con eso les digo todo.

* * *

Daddy's flown across the ocean / Papá voló sobre el océano,  
Leaving just a memory / dejando tan sólo un recuerdo.  
Snapshot in the family album / Una foto en el album familiar.  
Daddy what else did you leave for me? / Papá, ¿qué más dejaste para mí?  
Daddy, what'd'ja leave behind for me?/ Papá, ¿qué dejaste atrás para mí?  
All in all it was just a brick in the wall / Todo ello no fué más que un ladrillo en el muro.

(Another brick in the wall part 1- The Wall – Pink Floyd)

* * *

**El muro**

-Mon Dieu, si est l'enfant sauvage (1)– exclamó el tipo de melena entusiasmado, dirigiéndose a él. Arthur lo observó desconcertado desde su asiento, debatiéndose entre pegarle un guantazo o salir corriendo sin más. El tipo estaba ya encima suyo casi a punto de ponerle las manos encima para examinarlo.

-¿Te conozco de algún lado? –preguntó Arthur exasperándose mientras el tipo se sentaba en la otra silla desocupada.

-¡Oh, no me recuerdas! Estoy casi seguro de que tú eras el niño con el que yo jugaba en el bosque, ¿o no? Me sería imposible olvidarme de tu cabello y esas cejas… hasta tienes el mismo tono rudo al hablar.

-Mira, no sé de qué estás hablando, no soy Tarzán el niño de la selva y dudo mucho que hayas conocido a uno, así que no me queda más que pensar que estás demente y que me estás molestando a propósito.

-Pero estoy seguro que…

-Me voy – finalizó el inglés levantándose antes que trajeran su orden. Esperaba sinceramente que despidieran a ese hombre desesperante y se las viera mendigando en la calle. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso era algo que no le desearía a nadie, tal vez a los que habían matado a su padre.

Agarró un sándwich en un lugar cualquiera y se dirigió al albergue. Allí le recibió alegre una tropa de niños de múltiples nacionalidades, la mayoría de oriente y de África. Una mujer joven de raza negra se acercó a saludarle con dos besos en la cara.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Dejé los papeles de los Ramayán, es importante que Mahan encuentre trabajo, no puedo hacer mucho por recuperar la custodia de Bindu si el juez no considera que tienen el sustento necesario para mantenerla.

-Estamos en eso –le aseguró la mujer tomándolo del brazo–. Te quería mostrar otros caso, vienen de Vietnam, es una mujer y dos niños, ella se llama Kym-li Nguyễn tiene unos gemelos, huyeron al comenzar el conflicto bélico en una barcaza, no tienen a nadie. –No quiso seguir explicando porque sabía de sobra que Arthur lo entendía. Estaba estrangulando la manilla de su maletín y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. La morena tomó una de sus manos para hacerlo volver a la realidad.

-Discúlpame, Sel… ¿Me puedes llevar a verlos?

Selene asintió y lo dirigió donde estaba la mujer comiendo con los niños que vestían ya ropas occidentales. Arthur se sentó a conversar con ella, a intentar explicarle de alguna manera con dibujos y ayudado del rudimentario manejo del inglés de la mujer. Al ponerse de pie vio a los niños jugando a la pelota con los otros y se dirigió a su asistente:

-Tenemos que enseñarle el idioma primero, apenas anda con documentación que la identifica, puedo apelar para que les den asilo debido a la situación de su país, no será difícil dado que es viuda y tiene dos niños que criar, podríamos ponerla a trabajar en una de las lavanderías de la rue Lasson y debemos integrar a los niños a una de las escuelas.

-Sí, mañana llamo a madame D Lioncourte. ¿Estás bien? Te noto…

-Cansado –reconoció él–, nada más. Me la he pasado todo el día corriendo. –Hizo un silencio mientras veía a la recién llegada intentar comunicarse con otra de los refugiados–. Llegarán más como ella, ¿verdad?

-Los que tengan suerte y puedan salir, claro. –Selene no quería sonar ruda, pero era la verdad y Arthur, con la rudeza que lo caracterizaba, estaba acostumbrado a estas contingencias, en especial porque toda su vida como abogado la dedicaba a luchar por los inmigrantes que estaban al margen de la sociedad para poder integrarlos; eventualmente defendía delincuentes y a gente que no lo merecía para poder pagarse la vida, pero por ese ritmo de vida era que prácticamente no tenía vida social, aparte de sus interacciones con la gente del albergue, con su asistente Selene, proveniente de las islas de Seychelles, y las que tenía con sus padres adoptivos los fines de semana.

-Oye, mi abuela te invita a comer Gumbo hoy, ¿nos vemos a la noche?

El inglés quiso negarse, pero decirle que disfrutaba las noches en su departamento bebiendo té, con un libro y con su gata Cristal, que le hacía mejor compañía que nadie, hubiera rayado en lo ermitaño y no quería tener a Selene nuevamente gritándole por antisocial.

-Está bien… ¿Te paso a buscar a las siete acá?

-¿Te vas? Los niños querían que les contaras unos de tus cuentos de hadas. –Arthur se volvió atrás y una pila de chiquillos estaban escondidos tras la puerta esperando, una decena de ojos negros observándole llenos de ilusión, y no pudo sino dejar el maletín sobre una mesa e ir a sentarse en el suelo, sin importarle su traje de sastre.

-¿No les gustaría mejor escuchar la radionovela? –preguntó divertido mientras ellos prácticamente se mecían de un lado a otro de la emoción.

-¡No! ¡Cuéntanos la historia del caballero ese que se iba a una isla a pelear con el monstruo!

-Ah, quedamos en que el Amadís iba a combatir al Endriago, ¿o no?

-¡Sí! –chilló una niña china agitando sus manos–. Cuéntanos de nuevo cómo era el monstruo.

-Bueno, el Endriago es un monstruo mezcla de hombre, serpiente de varias cabezas y cuerpo de dragón; es gigante como un edificio, lanza fuego por las fauces y tiene un aliento a podrido, como el olor del mismísimo infierno.

Los niños abrían la boca asustados, como si esperaran que la criatura les fuera a saltar por la espalda en cualquier momento.

-El Amadís al verlo vio segura su muerte, las ancas de su caballo temblaban y el gigante al abrir sus espantosas garras hacía sombra hasta al más frondoso de los árboles, sin embargo, sin dar pie atrás, apretó las riendas de su rocín y con el filo de su espada en alto arremetió contra la bestia cuyas escamas eran tan gruesas que le resultaba imposible atravesarlas a hierro.

Ante esto la audiencia jadeó, ya a estas alturas Selene se había sentado por allí a observarle y algunas señoras también estaban apostadas contra las paredes. Arthur iba cambiando la tonalidad de su voz dramáticamente imitando con sus manos las garras del Endriago y los niños se encogían agarrándose las rodillas.

-Entonces, lanzó una nueva llamarada pestilente de la cual nuestro caballero pudo librarse milagrosamente, temiendo por un instante no poder ver nunca más la faz de su bella Oriana. –Las niñas suspiraron y algunos niños hicieron gesto de asco-. Entonces, entre haciendo la maniobra de huida, agarra una lanza del piso, que seguramente le había pertenecido a otro de los desafortunados caballeros que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser alcanzados por una mordida letal y venenosa de la bestia, y con dicha lanza la asestó a uno de sus ojos, liberando un grito ensordecedor.

Hizo una nueva pausa para darle más dramatismo, todo el mundo en la sala le observaba con la boca abierta y Arthur, satisfecho del efecto de sus palabras al narrar una de sus novelas favoritas, se puso de pie mirando a los niños desde arriba.

-Aprovechó entonces, que la bestia se retuerce de dolor, para pegar un nuevo espadazo en su lomo pero las conchas que lo cubren son demasiado fuertes, entonces se da cuenta que su punto débil son sus ojos y asesta un nuevo espadazo allí y así repetidas veces mientras una sangre purpúrea y negruzca le escurre por ese rostro endemoniado. –La audiencia luce impresionada, Arthur da un giro para poder observarles a todos y luego, imitando los ataques del caballero, continúa.

-Con un último afortunado golpe, Amadís introduce su espada por uno de los agujeros de la nariz del monstruo y hace crujir los huesos de su cráneo hasta alcanzar los sesos, entonces el Endriago muere tras lanzar horrendo grito de agonía y el caballero Amadís cae desfallecido por el esfuerzo y las heridas sufridas y pudo haber visto la muerte segura por la ponzoña de la bestia si Gandalín, el buen hechicero, no hubiera venido a auxiliarle.

-¿Y luego qué sucede?

-¿Vuelve a ver a Oriana?

-Eso se los contaré la próxima vez que venga si madeimoselle Selene me dice que se han portado bien.

Los gritos de protesta se escuchan pero rápidamente se cansan y se van a jugar a otro lado.

-Arthur, la mitad de estas señoras te quieren como el padre de sus hijos –le susurró Selene al oído provocando una risa en el abogado.

-Es una lástima que yo solo me vaya a casar con mi sombra, te veo en dos horas más –dice saliendo a hacer los últimos trámites para uno de sus casos lucrativos, un viejo evasor de impuestos que se ha pasado la vida huyéndole a la justicia.

Cuando ve personas como esa se da cuenta de que el mundo está tremendamente podrido. La gente corrupta triunfa, los que tienen dinero pisotean a los otros, las empresas inventan necesidades a la gente hasta el punto de hacerles olvidar sus propósitos y su humanidad. Las naciones se embarcan en guerras sin sentido y los gobiernos, en vez de proteger a su gente, lo único que hacen es traerles dolor y miseria, arrancar a los padres de familia, devolverles un uniforme y una medalla por servir a la patria. Arthur lo sabía, él había guardado esa medalla celosamente por años, y luego la había mandado al fondo de su armario, indignado de que el Reino Unido solo fuera capaz de retribuirle con un trozo de bronce que de ninguna manera le sirvió para combatir sus miserias una vez que su hogar estuvo destruido y que su madre enfermó de tuberculosis.

En ese momento ya estaba comenzando a ser invadido por la fuerte necesidad de encerrarse bajo llave y no ver a nadie; de irse a vivir a una isla y llevarse solo a los inmigrantes sufrientes para que no vieran más dolores, o irse simplemente solo y no saber de nada, de las guerras, de la gente. Construir un muro entre el mundo y él para no escuchar nunca más un bombardeo o un grito de hambre. Al terminar con su cliente se dirigió nuevamente al albergue donde su amiga lo esperaba enfundada en su abrigo violeta.

Tomaron uno de los últimos trenes camino al sector de saint Lambert. Llegaron a la rue Jobbé Duval, en el número 14 y la morena sacó las llaves para luego subir al tercer piso, donde apenas entraron un delicioso aroma les llenó las fosas nasales con un grato saludo. La señora regordeta salió a recibirlos con un beso a cada uno y les invitó a sentarse a la mesa.

-Les tengo una sorpresa especial –agregó risueña, volviendo a la cocina donde se le escuchaba hablar animadamente con un hombre.

-¿Tienen más invitados? -preguntó el inglés intrigado al ver cinco puestos. Que él supiera, en esa casa solo vivían Selene, su padre y su abuela. El señor Banlog salió del baño saludándolo con un apretón de manos y preguntando por el trabajo en el albergue. Arthur le explicó los casos nuevos de vietnamitas mientras Sel iba a la cocina y se le escuchaba saludar muy contenta a alguien. Salió con una sonrisa radiante e interrumpió a los hombres.

-Arthur, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que cuando llegamos de Seychelles una familia francesa nos apadrinó para ayudarnos a adaptarnos?

-Si – recordó él.

-Bueno, este es el hijo de los Bonnefoy, su nombre es François –introdujo ella y acto seguido un hombre rubio, de melena ondulada a los hombros y barba de chivo le saludaba mientras ponía una ensaladera sobre la mesa. Arthur lo reconoció como el tipo impertinente de la mañana y la sonrisa se le resbaló sin remedio del rostro.

-Oh, parece que la vida se empeña en que nos encontremos –le saludó el francés estirando la mano hacia él. Arthur, muy cortés, correspondió el saludo y se presentó.

-Arthur Kirkland, amigo de la familia.

-Oh, sí sé cómo te llamas, ¿sigues sin acordarte?

El inglés se sintió profundamente molesto por la insistencia de este tipo.

-Discúlpame, pero sigo creyendo que me confundes.

-¿Es que ustedes dos se conocen de algo? – pregunta madame Tanysha mientras ponía la cacerola de gumbo en la mesa. François iba a contestar pero el inglés se adelantó vertiginosamente.

-De ninguna parte, estoy seguro que Monsieur Bonnefoy se confunde.

Y esa formalidad era la forma que tenía él de poner las barreras entre él y las personas. Con ese trato en tercera persona le estaba diciendo al francés de forma indirecta "no puedes entrar en mi vida" y esperaba sinceramente que fuera lo suficientemente cortés como para aceptar sus condiciones y no insistir. La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos mientras el rubio cara de chivo no paraba de hablar de sí mismo y tirar comentarios zalameros a la familia anfitriona; así se enteró de que era hijo único de un contable, que era chef y trabajaba en esa cafetería en la que había tenido mala fortuna de caer, que Selene era como una hermana para él y que para mal de males vivía en el piso de arriba de ellos, solo con su pajarillo Pierre, que seguro era un cantarín insoportable igual a él.

Cuando hizo amago de irse antes de que se hiciera tarde, el francés se disculpó con la familia alegando tener que dormir un sueño reparador y salió tras él por la escalera. Arthur lo ha notado y se dio vuelta a verlo y preguntarle si se le ha perdido algo.

-Que yo sepa vives en el cuarto piso, no tienes que bajar –agregó, ya con la intención de ser grosero.

-De pequeño eres así, pero al menos ahora entiendo lo que dices… ¿En inglés también eres tan desagradable?

-Only when I am dealing with silly frogs like you (2)–masculló el inglés esperando no ser comprendido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar decir al otro hombre:

-I can speak English now, my little savage boy (3) – con un marcado acento francés.

-Why? (4)

-I was hopping to find you again (5)–confesó sin más, esperando recibir un nuevo ataque.

-No puedo creer que puedas reconocerme después de todos estos años -expresa finalmente el inglés.

-Ahora admites que sí nos conocimos –le contesta François triunfante. Porque por ridículo que sonara sí había pensado en él; esa experiencia con el niño salvaje que no tenía zapatos y que comía lo que encontraba tirado por allí le hizo darse cuenta, por primera vez, de que había algo en el mundo diferente de su casa calefaccionada, de su habitación llena de juguetes y de su cocina siempre llena. Luego de hacerle esas bolsas de comida a Arthur fue que comenzó a nacerle su deseo de alimentar, y es así como había terminado siendo chef. Cuando una tarde de viernes volvió rápido de la escuela a internarse en el parque para ver a su pequeño amiguito y no lo encontró, se había preocupado,pero su horror fue mayor al ver las cenizas de las casuchas quemadas y, entre los restos, soldaditos de plomos desfigurados por el fuego.

Había llegado llorando a gritos a su casa y le contó a su madre sobre el niño salvaje y sobre lo que le había regalado y cómo ahora no estaba más. Conmovida, Adrianne había salido a buscar con su hijo, yendo a la policía, a un albergue de niños huérfanos, a otro de refugiados extranjeros y a donde hiciera falta, pero nadie había encontrado al niño en ninguna parte. Fue al ver el horror de los inmigrantes y expatriados de guerra que habían decidido apadrinar a una familia y, en parte, para ayudar a François de alguna manera a combatir su culpa. Si bien Selene se había transformado en la hermanita que nunca tuvo, no podía dejar de recordar al niño salvaje, con su cara sucia, sus cejas insultantemente grandes como dos orugas amarillas, y sus gruñidos groseros en inglés. Aprendió inglés con la idea de alguna vez poder usarlo en caso de que lo encontrara, pero con los años había perdido la esperanza.

Hasta que lo vio soberbiamente sentado con la misma cara de pocos amigos en su propio restaurante. Ahora lo tenía en frente con la misma expresión de animalito asustado de aquellos años y François sentía el impulso trepidante de lanzarle una galleta o una fruta.

-Bueno -interrumpió sus pensamientos el inglés salvaje–, como sea, te darás cuenta que estoy bien ahora, tengo zapatos y no vivo en la calle, puedes quedarte tranquilo –le informó lo obvio-, así que si me disculpas, debo alcanzar un taxi antes de que se me haga demasiado tarde para volver a mi casa.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar. El inglés, caballero y vándalo a la vez, le había gruñido una despedida al tiempo que hacía una venia con su sombrero y se retiraba a la carrera del edificio. Fue el martes 31 de marzo de 1964, François tenía 32 años y había seducido a la mitad de las señoritas de París intentando llenar un vacío incontrolable y toda esa ansiedad de ser llenado se había acumulado en ese instante que vio la espalda de Arthur Kirkland alejarse hacia la calle de enfrente. Pues en ese momento supo qué era lo que sentían exactamente las muchachitas al ser absorbidas con su palabrería romántica.

Entonces realmente pensó que Arthur era una bestia salvaje capaz de devorarle.

* * *

**Traducciones**

(1)Mon Dieu, si est l'enfant sauvage! : ¡Dios mío! ¡Si es el niño salvaje!

(2)Only when i am dealing with solly frogs like you: Solo cuando trato con ranas tontas como tu

(3)I can speak English now, my little savage boy: Ahora puedo hablar inglés, mi pequeño niño salvaje

(4)Why?: ¿Por qué?

(5)I was hopping to find you again: Estaba esperando volver a encontrarte.


	3. El derrumbe

**Nota:** al final terminé agregando a este consomé de referencias, algunas cosas del Amadís de Gaula, como se dieron cuenta en el capítulo anterior.

Este es el fin y espero que os plazca.

* * *

(…)The prisoner who now stands before you / el prisionero que ahora está ante ustedes  
Was caught red-handed showing feelings / fue atrapado infraganti mostrando sentimientos.  
Showing feelings of an almost human nature; / Mostrando sentimientos de naturaleza casi humana.  
This will not do (…)/ Esto no se hace.

Since, my friend, you have revealed your / Ya que usted, amigo mío, ha revelado su más  
Deepest fear,/ profundo temor.  
I sentence you to be exposed before / Lo sentencio a ser expuesto  
Your peers./ ante sus semejantes  
Tear down the wall! / ¡Derriben el muro!

(The trial - The Wall – Pink Floyd)

* * *

**El derrumbe**

* * *

Nuevamente se preguntaba ¿qué hacía ese melenudo cara de chivo en su casa? Realmente se estaba convenciendo de que tenía muy mala suerte.

-Ahora una vuelta –le indicaba el tipo mientras tomaba de una mano a Molly Kirkland y la hacía volver a su sitio antes de terminar. Los presentes aplaudieron y Arthur se preguntó en qué momento se le había ocurrido a alguien hablar de vals como para darle una excusa a ese de lucirse. Porque al parece todo lo afeminado e inútil se le daba bien a ese francés: Tocar el piano, cocinar, bailar, recitar poemas…

-¿Viste cómo se hacía, querido?

-La verdad no me interesa aprender a bailar vals, ya nadie lo hace, está pasado de moda –espetó molesto desde el sofá. Era su cumpleaños, no tenía por qué tolerar esto. ¿Por qué su madre había decidido darle esta fiesta? ¿Por qué había llamado a Sel? ¿Por qué Sel le había recomendado uno de los pasteles de François? Y más importante aún: ¿Era necesario que ése fuera a dejar el pastel personalmente a su casa?

-No seas malo con tu amigo, Arthur –le reprendió su madre. El cumpleañero masculló algunos insultos en su lengua materna y François se hizo el que no los escuchó –ni los entendió– acercándose a él.

-No es común estar de tan mal humor en tu propio cumpleaños–comentó sabiendo que pisaba terreno peligroso. El inglés le enfrentó molesto, diciendo secamente:

-No me gustan las celebraciones, ni las aglomeraciones de gente, mucho menos que me hablen. – Molly inmediatamente se fue a sentar al lado de los muchachos, disculpándose por su hijo.

-Disculpa, François, es que no está muy acostumbrado a socializar –luego le dedicó esa mirada amenazadora que le daba cuando quebraba un vidrio o se ensuciaba de lodo cuando era pequeño. Arthur suspiró pesadamente y siguió escuchando la cháchara incesante de ese intruso y Selene.

Debió saber que una vez que el bastardo se hubo metido en su casa sería imposible poder deshacerse de él. A lo mejor no le tocaba verlo a diario, pero escuchaba hablar de él en todos lados, por su madre que ahora iba a comprar pastelillos para el té a su local –los que, por cierto, eran odiosamente buenos– o sino por Selene que le comentaba como si nada que ayer habían cenado o hablado de tal cosa, como si a él le importara algo que tuviera que ver con semejante lastre.

Se sintió especialmente invadido cuando un día lo vio llegar a SU lugar; al albergue donde hacía sus labores y donde se reconciliaba con la humanidad. Arthur estaba terminando de narrar las aventuras del Amadís, de su regreso a Insula Firme y sobre su unión con su dama, Oriana la sin par, modificando, eso sí, el trágico final en que Amadís muere a manos de su hijo Esplandián, contando en cambio un emotivo reencuentro familiar que dejó a los niños muy contentos. No estaba para meterles finales tristes, ya les bastaba con su vida.

Francois observaba en silencio y luego se acercó a él a comentarle:

-No sabía que te gustaban las novelas de caballería, yo podría traerte unas que…

-Realmente dudo mucho que leamos el mismo tipo de novelas, no me gustan las fantasías musicales de ayer y hoy al estilo Disney, muchas gracias y… disculpa que me admire de verte en un lugar como este, pero ¿qué estás haciendo acá?

François abrió con sorpresa sus ojos azules y exclamó:

-¿Que no es obvio, mon infant sauvage? Vine a ver en lo que puedo ayudar –El inglés bufó de frustración ante esta declaración que le impedía echarlo a patadas de su territorio.

-Si quieres ayudar entonces coordina con Selene, yo soy el encargado de la situación legal de esta gente, dudo mucho que puedas colaborarme con eso –afirmó despectivamente, antes de dejarlo solo para irse a jugar futbol con la pelota nueva que le trajo al niño de los Adnan.

François se quedó apoyado en la pared observándole. Este inglés debe ser la persona más dual que ha conocido. Por una parte parece estar determinado a apartarse del resto de mundo, a mantenerse refugiado entre sus padres y su única amiga contribuyendo a ensanchar ese muro de insultos y desdén . Por otro lado, al verlo interactuar con los niños y personas sufrientes -que seguro él considera como sus semejantes–, uno podía ver la sonrisa asomarse en esos labios finos normalmente tan severos y eso no era más que un indicio de que, más allá del traje gris, el abrigo hermético y las arrugas en el entrecejo de tanto andar furibundo, había una persona que no deseaba estar sola, que tenía mucho que entregar y François deseaba intensamente convertirse en el mazo que derribara esas barreras.

Un fuerte pelotazo en las piernas quebró su burbuja de romanticismo y lo hizo gritar una serie de palabrotas que, a gusto de Arthur, sonaron tremendamente amaneradas. El francés observó con rencor cómo el salvaje se reía de su desgracia.

-Mejo anda a la oficina de Sel o a la cocina con el resto de las mujeres si es que no puedes resistir un golpe.

-Oh, no te des tanta importancia, cualquier puede jugar ese deporte de bárbaros –Arthur, entonces, puso un gesto malicioso y algo aterrador. Pateó el balón para dejarlo en sus pies.

-Bien, vamos, intenta impedir que te la quite.

-Pfft, pero si eso es demasiado fá… ¡Oye!

El abogado se había lanzado sobre él, quitándole la pelota con pasmosa facilidad y ahora hacía maromas con el balón con la sola intención de burlarse de su contrincante.

-¡No sabía que habíamos comenzado! – protestó el francés, irritado.

-Yo doy la partida –ofreció el pequeño Sadik y ambos adultos aceptaron. Volvieron entonces a la posición inicial a esperar la señal del niño y al oírla comenzó un forcejeo marcado por el penoso intento de François de equiparar su falta de habilidad con la agilidad del inglés que en menos de treinta segundos tenía el balón entre sus piernas.

-That was incredibly pathetic, frog.

-Esto no es mi fuerte -reconoció tranquilamente el chef.

-¿Y tienes alguno?

-Tú sabes que sí.

Arthur se exasperó ante la aparente pasividad de su oponente, les entregó la pelota a los niños y comenzó a caminar.

-Vienes conmigo, ¿o no? Te llevo donde Selene, a menos que eso de que quieres ayudar sea pura palabrería.

-Claro que quiero –afirmó ofendido el francés, siguiéndole. Selene estaba atendiendo a una familia de voluntarios que se había ofrecido a prestar asistencia a la mujer vietnamita y a sus mellizos. La morena hizo una señal positiva a su jefe y, luego que los entrevistados se hubieron ido, exclamó "¡Francis! ¡Viniste!", abrazando a su amigo.

-Soy un hombre de palabra –contestó el aludido provocando una risa cínica en el inglés que, por supuesto, fue mirado reprobatoriamente por su asistente.

-Le ofrecí a Fran la oportunidad de ayudarnos a preparar la cena del día del niño, estaba ansioso por hacer algo por nosotros, ¿qué te parece?

Nuevamente, Arthur comenzó a gruñir de impotencia y declaró: "Mientras no los intoxique con su comida" y lo dijo por decir algo, solo por no admitir que cuando se encontraba con los pastelillos de ese lastre al ir a tomar el té con su madre, se regocijaba en un odioso placer culpable causado por el dulzor ácido, la textura suave y esponjosa. ¡Y maldecía mil veces esa habilidad! ¿Ese sabor de dónde venía? ¿De sus manos?

François casi había aplaudido ante su -bastante grosera- afirmación y había comenzado a barajar inmediatamente posibles menús que a él, francamente, le tenían sin cuidado. A lo mejor se habría negado si hubiera adivinado lo que significaría tener al intruso dentro de sus dominios.

Si bien la cena era en dos meses más, sin embargo el afeminado cara de chivo no paraba de aparecerse en el albergue con cualquier excusa: Que para traer panecillos, que para traerles un juego de mesa, cuando no, traía su tocadiscos para enseñarles a bailar a los niños como si eso fuera una habilidad esencial para la vida. Todo eso a Arthur le enfermaba, porque estar constantemente frente a tanto encanto y gracilidad era un insulto para su carácter agrio. Tampoco lo quiere cerca suyo de ninguna manera, ni en un plano profesional, en especial desde que los desplantes de ese francés cara de chivo le producen semejantes ataques de nervios.

Siempre le desagradaban las personas como él que sin hacer ningún esfuerzo caían bien en todos lados. Él en cambio, según decía la misma Selene, era un gusto adquirido y no, no estaba celoso, después de todo Sadik le había dicho que prefería mil veces escuchar sus historias de caballeros que los juegos de monsieur Bonnefoy.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, al otro día François apareció muy campante con un libro de esos de fina encuadernación que hacían que a Arthur se le hicieran agua las manos por acariciar sus páginas.

-Bonsoir, mon petite sauvage –le saludó animadamente con su desesperante voz musical-. Encontré esto en la biblioteca de mis padres y pensé que sería de tu agrado, ya que me dijiste que solo leías novelas de caballería inglesas y españolas.

Arthur agarró el libro con un desdén fingido, examinándolo con cuidado. "La chanson de Roland". Había escuchado de él en la escuela, que era un poema épico e incluso había sido lectura obligatoria pero, por supuesto, él se había negado rotundamente a leerlo; las indecencias de Gustave Flauvert ya eran lo suficientemente francesas para él. François le observaba ilusionado, como si esperara que soltara un grito de emoción por haberle traído una novela que seguro era una mierda.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó el inglés de pronto con un tono recriminatorio-. ¿Por qué tomarte tantas molestias? No somos amigos, somos con suerte conocidos con gente en común.

- Claro que sí somos amigos. Tú eres _le petite sauvage_, mi amigo de infancia, no sabes cómo me preocupé después cuando no te vi mas, quiero compensarte de…

-Bueno, no es necesario –se negó secamente Arthur–, entiendo que te sientas culpable por haber sido un mimado, pero yo ya no soy pobre y no me debes nada, ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes los franceses con su sentimiento de superioridad y sus limosnas.

-¡Ya basta! Entiendo que has tenido una infancia terrible, sufriste mucho, probablemente más de lo que yo pueda sospechar, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme por las cosas que has tenido que pasar, ¡pero ya eres un adulto! Y si te pasas toda la vida apartando a todos los que consideras distintos a ti, te quedarás completamente solo. -Arthur miraba el suelo trémulamente silencioso mientras François continuaba con su sermón-: Hay un mundo afuera de tu muralla y del horror en que te has confinado, Arthur.

Las palabras de Bonnefoy siguieron retozando en su cabeza por varios días. Selene no había hablado de él en ese tiempo y una parte muy desquiciada de sí mismo había comenzado a echarle de menos. Mientras daba vueltas a su vaso de whiskey, el libro que le había traído el francés le coqueteaba con su cuerpo rojizo y las letras doradas. Lo abrió a regañadientes, temiendo –como efectivamente sucedió– ser atrapado por los primeros versos. Se le dieron la una de la mañana ese día y estuvo hechizado por sus páginas las tres noches siguientes.

Los niños del albergue estaban fascinados de oír una nueva historia y de que su cuentacuentos lo dramatizara tan o más entusiasta que de costumbre.

-Cuando Roldan fue encomendado por su tío Carlomagno a la retaguardia a dirigir la cruzada a los Pirineos, el valiente caballero aceptó sin importar que fuesen miles de moros los que le amenazaban con su superioridad de número. –El inglés parecía estar blandiendo una espada invisible arriba de una de las mesas del comedor, absorto en su narración mientras los niños le miraban sentados en las sillas o repantigados por el suelo–. Orgulloso como era, rechazó la propuesta de su sabio amigo Oliveros de tocar el Olifante para llamar la ayuda de aquellos que habían pasado antes que él por el desfiladero… igualmente a golpe de espada y partiendo en dos a los paganos los enfrentó, aunque perdiendo a numerosos nombres y agotando sus fuerzas…

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando el orgullo se antepone a la razón –interrumpió burlonamente François, que quién sabe en qué momento había llegado al lugar. Se produjo una pausa suspensiva en que los niños comenzaban a desesperarse por la intriga y el relator parecía haber sido preso de un desvanecimiento.

-Como sea –continuó Arthur lo más calmado que pudo–, Roldán tocó su cuerno y el estruendo fue tal que ensordeció; herido y débil, vie venir su muerte por lo que decide destruir su espada Durandarte para que no caiga en manos enemigas, no obstante el golpe es tan fuerte que termina fracturando la piedra en vez y…

-No entiendo –interrumpió una niña–, ¿el caballero muere?

-¡Qué porquería de relato! –exclamó el pequeño Sadik.

-Por eso los relatos ingleses son mejores -concluyó Arthur orgulloso.

-¡Fue una muerte heroica! –defendió François el libro.

-Los héroes de verdad no mueren –protestó Sadik provocando que el francés quisiera matarlo.

-Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, mañana sigo con otra historia –anunció el inglés llamando a los niños a que se despidieran de él con besos antes de dejarlo a solas con el chef.

-Mañana es la cena – le recuerda éste entusiasmado.

-Lo sé.

-Ya no estoy enfadado – le informó François arreglando su melena pretenciosamente. Arthur quiso gritarle que le importaba un carajo, pero se mordió la lengua porque era de pésima educación gritarle a un voluntario que venía a darle una cuantiosa comida a los niños, aunque fuera un francés desagradable como este.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana –dijo evitando el tema con maestría mientras agarraba su maletín para irse.

No se esperó llegar al otro día para encontrar todo espléndidamente decorado con colores pasteles, era llamativo sin ser chabacano, era graciosamente elegante y a Arthur le dio una envidia mal sana el gusto que tenía este tipo para todo. Los pastelillos lucían tan bien y prometían gloria, al ver la cara de los niños al comerlos, supo que así era. Con la cara más normal que pudo se comió uno que le habían apartado. François jugó con los niños a pillarse y luego que se fueron a dormir se quedó recogiendo la cocina. Eran ya las once de la noche cuando se fueron; Arthur inventó la excusa de querer ir a dejar a Selene porque no confiaba en él. François, aunque protestó ofendido, igual aceptó que el inglés pagara el taxi y los fuese a dejar al edificio. Bastó que la chica hubiera entrado a su casa para que se quedaran en el pasillo de edificio mirándose intensamente.

¿Y ahora qué? Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, porque temían acabar discutiendo por cualquier cosa y terminar separándose dramáticamente en vez de hacer lo que realmente querían.

-Ven a mi piso a tomarte una copa –ofreció el francés en un tono imperativo. El otro asintió sin decir nada y le siguió por la escalera. Se hizo eterno el rato en que el dueño de casa buscaba las llaves, abría la cerradura y le hacía pasar educadamente; cerró la puerta, se volvió a mirar a su invitado y este parecía tener ganas de cualquier cosa, menos de tomar un trago.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó François, solo por decir algo, la respuesta llegó en la forma de un gesto.

Arthur nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, nunca supo ser sincero ni directo, pero en ese beso desesperado esperaba que François pudiera saber todo lo que había estado callando en estos meses que habían pasado desde que lo reencontró. Esto no era un gesto de agradecimiento al niño que le había alimentado cuando pequeño; no era tampoco un acto de gratitud por lo que había hecho por los niños esa tarde. Era la epitome de todas las emociones que ese francés le generaba, desde el repudio hasta la admiración por todo lo que había hecho por su amiga, por todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora, por esa elegancia, por esa belleza, por su perfume, sus manos, su voz, y su inquietante manera de desesperarlo con cada uno de sus gestos.

Arthur lo llevó a empujones a una de las habitaciones, adivinando cual era debido a que el departamento estaba distribuido igual que el de su amiga. Le arrancó el abrigo, la camisa, la camiseta de algodón. Observó su torso desnudo y cubierto de vellos rubios con un hambre inexplicable. François no se atrevía a hacer muchos movimientos ni a decir nada, tenía la impresión de que si hacía el amago de expresarle lo mucho que lo quería y que lo deseaba, Arthur saldría corriendo y le repudiaría solo para no darle en el gusto.

Igual tomó el riesgo de quitarle el saco y comenzar a aflojarle la corbata, desabotonando con miedo la camisa. El inglés se recostó sobre él, provocándole con un roce fugaz, François le regaló el gemido más indecente que pudo salir de sus cuerdas vocales y con eso desató a la bestia. Arthur iba de atrás y adelante con sus brazos como serpientes, queriendo abarcarlo todo, tomarlo todo, su boca pegada al cuello, los labios; algunos jalones de cabello a esa melena dorada que olía a vainilla, fresas, cacao y otras delicias. Da una mordida para comprobar si el sabor es tan prometedor como el aroma y otro jadeo sale de esa boca indecorosa, produciéndole cosquillas en todos lados, en especial en algunas partes.

-Eres una bestia salvaje –se quejó el francés, apenas controlando sus reacciones ante la invasión inglesa.

-No, soy un endriago –le corrigió Arthur mientras le bajaba los pantalones con la fascinación de un niño que abre su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Entonces no me queda más remedio que atacar tu punto sensible… ¿Cuál será? Tus ojos, tus oídos. –No siguió adivinando con las palabras sino que llevó sus mano humedecida con saliva al pecho del inglés tentando un punto exacto de estremecimiento en que la bestia se quejó como si le hubieran tocado un nervio vivo.

-No debiste hacer eso –le comunicó Arthur antes de ponerse de pie, sacarse los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón y volverse a acomodar entre sus piernas para torturarle con un baile demasiado íntimo, cercano y gutural como para aceptar testigos aparte de la oscuridad y las paredes. François no se opuso a nada, ni a su tacto duro y desesperado, ni a la invasión de esos dedos bañados en el primer menjunje que encontró sobre la mesita de noche, ni a la ansiedad de su amante que era tanta que hacía daño. Aun así, soportó estoicamente, por la simple la razón de que nunca había deseado tanto algo en toda su vida del modo en que ansiaba unirse a él; le lastimaba su orgullo ver tanta reverencia en el trato, lo quería todo y lo quería ahora. Alzó su cadera en una muda protesta, el inglés salvaje había esbozado una sonrisa burlona antes de darle en el gusto y entonces realmente estaban moviéndose y fue como la colisión de dos planetas. No exactamente agradable todo el tiempo, pero ciertamente era una sensación devastadora y enajenante.

No tardaron mucho antes de saciarse, pero el apetito era demasiado, así que esperaron unos minutos enredados en su desnudez antes de volver a consumirse, habiendo una tercera y hasta cuarta vez en que pudieron perecer cuando el amanecer descubrió los ladrillos esparcidos por el suelo.


End file.
